Aerobic exercise is a popular form of exercise that improves one's cardiovascular health by reducing blood pressure and providing other benefits to the human body. Aerobic exercise generally involves low intensity physical exertion over a long duration of time. Typically, the human body can adequately supply enough oxygen to meet the body's demands at the intensity levels involved with aerobic exercise. Popular forms of aerobic exercise include running, jogging, swimming, and cycling, among others activities. In contrast, anaerobic exercise typically involves high intensity exercises over a short duration of time. Popular forms of anaerobic exercise include strength training and short distance running.
Many choose to perform aerobic exercises indoors, such as in a gym or their home. Often, a user will use an aerobic exercise machine to perform an aerobic workout indoors. One type of aerobic exercise machine is a treadmill, which is a machine that has a running deck attached to a support frame. The running deck can support the weight of a person using the machine. The running deck incorporates a conveyor belt that is driven by a motor. A user can run or walk in place on the conveyor belt by running or walking at the conveyor belt's speed. The speed and other operations of the treadmill are generally controlled through a control module that is also attached to the support frame and within a convenient reach of the user. The control module can include a display, buttons for increasing or decreasing a speed of the conveyor belt, controls for adjusting a tilt angle of the running deck, or other controls. Other popular exercise machines that allow a user to perform aerobic exercises indoors include elliptical trainers, rowing machines, stepper machines, and stationary bikes, to name a few.
One type of treadmill is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,344,481 issued to Scott R. Watterson, et al. In this reference, the invention relates to a self-adjusting treadmill having a movable console and a self-adjusting cushioning assembly. According to one aspect of the invention in this reference, the movable console and the self-adjusting cushioning assembly of the treadmill automatically adjust based on user parameters. The user parameters can be input by the user or automatically detected when the user steps on the treadmill by the movable console and/or the cushioning mechanisms. In one embodiment, when the user stands on the treadmill, the console detects the height of the user and is automatically raised or lowered to tailor the positioning of the console relative to the height of the user.